


Braiding the Pudding’s Hair

by jennimcclain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kenma being cute, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennimcclain/pseuds/jennimcclain
Summary: The day you go over to Kenma’s house to play Switch but ended up with two cute photos of the two of you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Braiding the Pudding’s Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mia for giving me the ability to write this. I love you very much

“Don’t jump from the tower you’ll die.” Kenma states, eyes still locked to his own Nintendo Switch. He’s playing the same game you are. Legends of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

“Thanks… wait then how am I supposed to get down?” You ask while moving your avatar around. Jumping and moving around walls or rocks to see if there was a staircase. 

“You have to climb down.”

“Huh?” You control the avatar to walk along the edges of the tower yet careful to not accidentally fall off. “OHHH. I see how now. There’s like… thingys. Rock lily pads?? I don’t know… thanks Kenma.” You say enthusiastically. He may have told you to climb down but you have Link, your avatar, jump from each until he lands on the ground. That’s when an old man flies down from the sky.

You don’t notice this but he looks away from his game to see you happy about figuring it out and a smile creeps onto his lips. He’s happy to see you getting into this. You usually play more scary games that he’s not into but he’ll play them every once in a while for you. It’s good you’ll do the same for him. 

“Hey (Y/N) are you getting hungry? It’s a little after noon so I know you haven’t eaten lunch yet.” He actually pauses his game to give you his full attention angling his head upward to look at you.

You’re lying on your stomach diagonally with your feet kicking in the air on top of Kenya’s green blanket. You’re safe in the game so you just angle your head downwards to meet his eyes. “Actually I’m starving. Got any pizza rolls?” 

Nodding his head he gets up placing his Switch beside you. “I’ll just ask my mom to bring them up for us. I’ll be right back.” He closes the door behind him. 

The few minutes he’s gone you can’t help but think about how much he’s changed. He’s in his final year of high school and has grown so much as a gamer. You also think about how much he’s grown. He was taller than you before but now he just hangs over you like his hair does to his face. 

A light bulb appears above your head and you gain an amazing idea. Actually you’ve had the thought cross your mind plenty of times before but the two of you were always surrounded by people. You knew how socially shy he was and you were in the same boat. Accept occasionally you’d gain a bunch of confidence and seek others attention. Usually it would be due to your favorite show or game being brought up. It wouldn’t be very long before you went back to being quiet though. 

That’s how you even out the friendship between the two of you as well. He’s always quiet unless he’s around you, Kuroo, or Hinata. This is when Kenma renters the room. At this point you had paused the game and were just thinking in your own world. He grabs the Switch from beside you and sits back down leaning his head back this time. You feel his hair against your left hand that’s placed closer to the edge then your other. 

“Hey Kenma can I ask you something?” Moving your body to sit on your legs and hands on your thighs. 

“Yeah what is it?” He replies.

You gulp kinda nervous to even ask. You know he hates having his peripheral vision so he always has his hair down but you muster up the courage to ask, “Can I braid your hair?” Getting the question out you look down at your lap. “I'll leave a couple strands loose in the front since I know you feel more secure that way.” 

It’s only two minutes before he answers your question but it felt like thirty. 

“Sure. You can braid my hair.” He says sliding over to be on the floor still but in front of you. “Is it better this way or should I get on the bed?” 

You’re taken by surprise. Sure you had hoped for a yes but it was still surprising. Shaking your head from your startled state you say, “Yeah it would be easier if you were on the bed too. Sit here.” Patting the part of the bed you want him to sit at. Once he’s there you grab his hair brush since it’ll be easier than using your fingers. Going back to the spot you were at you move to be on your knees so you’re above Kenma and begin brushing his hair. 

You decide to do two braids that meet at the back of the head. It’s simple for the first time. Maybe you can do a fishtail if he ever lets you do this again. Starting with his right side you fraction off his hair while leaving a good two inches of it to frame his face still. He hasn’t said anything against what you were doing so you do the same to the other side. It’s quite difficult to maintain both hair portions in your hands while braiding since you only had one hair tie. 

Currently Kenma was in a battle with Bokoblin and other creatures you didn’t recognize. He was using his bow against them his fingers pressing buttons quickly to not lose and die in the game. You continue braiding both portions and you’re finally able to remove the hair tie on your wrist to use to tie the braids together. You brush through his hair once more feeling its softness. 

“There! Done!” You proudly exclaim. That’s the moment his mother decides to come through his bedroom door with the pizza rolls. 

“Kenma, (Y/N) I have-“ she pauses mid sentence to analyze the moment that’s happening in front of her. “Oh. My. Goodness! Kenma sweetie you look amazing. (Y/N) you braided his hair? It’s lovely.” She states. You stop with your hands hanging from your arms similar to a zombie and Kenma has completely dropped his Switch.

Smiling she pulls out her phone before either of you two can completely come back to reality thats currently happening. She takes a picture not even caring about the flash going off. “Awwww. You two are adorable. I’ll send this to you both after I show his father.” She leaves closing the door her eyes never leaving her phone screen. 

It isn’t until the sound of the door closing that reality crashes down and the two of you turn a couple shades of red. Kenma beating you by just one shade. “That was so embarrassing.” You both say simultaneously. This causes you both to turn away from the other turning even more red. 

Once you’ve both calmed down and are able to look at each other again you tell Kenma to take a look at your work. He takes out his phone to inspect it his cat like eyes examining both sides. 

“I like it. I usually hate having my hair up or even braided but I’m comfortable with it. Thanks (Y/N).” He says turning around and locking eyes with your own. From your view point you can’t help but realize how much cuter he looks.

The staring contest is thankfully interrupted by both of your phones going off. You grab your phone from your sweater pocket and open the image that’s from Kenma’s mother. Looking at it it’s not that bad. You have a surprised look on your face but your eyes aren’t wide and your jaw isn’t hanging open. Kenma has the same unreadable look but you can see the slight increase in size of his eyes showing his surprise. 

“I’m putting this as my wallpaper.” He says. “I think it’s the only one I have of us.” 

You become an utter mess of gibberish. Hands flailing and blush creeping up your neck to your ears. This results in gaining a giggle from the boy in front of you. “It’s okay nobody goes on my phone but me or Kuroo.” He goes to lie down beside you on his back. “The floor was getting uncomfortable so I’ll just stay up here.” 

You look beside you to see him avoiding eye contact and a small blush across his cheeks which are only partly hidden now thanks to your fine work. You reply by smiling and lying down beside him choosing to watch him play instead. An hour or so later you begin to rest your head on his shoulder fading away into a small slumber. 

Later that evening after you leave his house you get another message from his mother. An image again. You open it to see it’s a photo of you and him sleeping. This time you set this one as your wallpaper. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
